La Profecía :Jade:
by Akasha Sorvolo Riddle
Summary: Sí, esta es otra historia en la que Harry Potter es El-Niño-Que-Vivió pero todos se engañan pensando que está muerto y creyendo que Neville derrotó al Señor Tenebroso. como podéis ver tengo un DON -notese el sarcasmo para los summaries
1. NA

Hace tiempo recibí un comentario diciéndome que, sin ánimo de ofender, mi historia es la personificación del Mary Sue. Y tiene razón. Así en un principio me volví loca intentando hacer a Irina algo menos...¿Mary Sue?

No funcionaba.

Ayer me vino la inspiración.

Sí, esta es otra de esas historias en las que Harry es el verdadero Niño-Que-Vivió pero todos creen que está muerto y que fue Neville quien venció al Señor Tenebroso. No es Irina, sino Jade, quien aparece en el Gran Comedor. Los demás cambios se limitan a adaptar las cosas al hecho de que ese nuevo personaje es un chico, y que es Neville el tercer miembro del Trío de Oro.

Eso es todo.

También quería decir que no he abandonado la historia, pero estoy bloqueada en cuanto a la entrevista...si alquin tiene alguna idea, estaré agradecida de escucharla.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo!


	2. Aparición

****

_Titulo_: La Profecía (Jade)

_Autora_: Akasha (es decir, yop P)

_Resumen_: Sí, esta es otra historia en la que Harry Potter es El-Niño-Que-Vivió pero todos se engañan pensando que está muerto y creyendo que Neville derrotó al Señor Tenebroso.

_Disclaimer_: por desgracia, los personajes, escenarios, etc. que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen...sino sería multimillonaria ¬¬

--

**(496) CAPITULO UNO: APARICIÓN**

Hogwarts.

El Gran Comedor.

Las cuatro casas estaban separadas, y los estudiantes cenaban y charlaban en cuatro largas mesas bajo el cielo encantado, de un profundo azul. Fuera nevaba. El invierno había comenzado hacía semanas, pero nadie pasaría las navidades fuera. No con tantos ataques de mortífagos por todo el mundo mágico.

Dumbledore carraspeó y se levantó. Los estudiantes enmudecieron, mirando a su anciano director. Todos esperaban una explicación, ya que, por algún extraño motivo, se había añadido un cubierto a la mesa de los profesores.

Todas las plazas estaban más que cubiertas, a consecuencia de la guerra. Cada profesor tenía al menos dos sustitutos, y cada vez era necesario contratar más. El número de profesores de defensa había aumentado a cinco, cada vez había más aurores en el colegio y la Señora Pomfrey contaba con quince medimagas a su servicio y más de cien camas nuevas en la enfermería, que se había convertido en una especie de hospital de emergencia.

Una luz dorada invadió la sala, cegando a todos los presentes, y sin que nadie viese de donde había salido, de pronto había un joven en medio del Gran Comedor.

Su apariencia, más que extraña, era estremecedora.

El pelo, extraordinariamente largo, caía lacio y brillante sobre su espalda, lanzando destellos azulados al reflejar la luz de las velas prendidas en el Gran Comedor.

En contraste con su cabello, de un profundo negro, la piel era blanca, marmórea, y parecía casi translúcida, frágil y delicada; una piel que parecía no haber sido acariciada nunca por el sol.

Los ojos resultaban desconcertantes. De un intenso verde, el verde del Avada Kedavra, metálico, acerado, parecían ocultar todo lo que sucedía en su interior, sin revelar nada. Tenían tintes plateados, que contribuían a acentuar la sensación metálica de sus iris. Las pupilas, dilatadas, parecían absorber la luz y concentrarla a su alrededor, haciendo más claros los iris en contraste.

Sus labios, de un intenso rojo, destacaban sobre la piel nívea y hacían juego con su túnica, rojo sangre. Esta se componía de una pieza larga de tela roja bordada en oro blanco, que caía recta hasta sus tobillos. El cuello, ajustado, se ceñía sobre su garganta en un detalle de estilo japonés, cerrado con un pequeño broche blanquecino con forma de serpiente.

Las mangas, largas, se abrían en los puños, dejando ver unas manos delicadas que parecían jugar en el aire, creando formas caprichosas con los dedos.

Iba descalzo. Este detalle resultaba desconcertante, pues era a un tiempo absurdo y perfectamente natural. El suelo, de fría piedra, no parecía adecuado para unos pies tan exquisitos.

Realzaba su tobillo una serpiente de plata, enroscada suavemente sobre la piel clara y terminando un poco más abajo que la túnica roja.

Su presencia, aunque fantasmal, parecía llenar el gran Comedor. Manteniendo una pose arrogante e indiferente, ando directo hacia la mesa principal.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en él.

De pronto, el joven emitió un fuerte destello blanco y desapareció.

--

**R&R?**


	3. Jade ¿¡Dumbledore?

**(615) CAPITULO DOS: JADE ¿¡DUMBLEDORE!?**

En el Gran Comedor se oyó un jadeo sorprendido por parte de los alumnos (y más de un profesor).

Dumbledore, quien continuaba en pie, frunció el ceño.

-Jade...-pareció recriminar al aire.

El joven volvió a aparecer. Estaba de pie, y miraba fijamente a Dumbledore, con ojos fieros, como una advertencia.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente, como aceptando su derrota, y el joven continuó su recorrido hacia la mesa que ocupaba.

Con un leve gesto de desagrado, se sentó entre Snape y Tonks, dos de los profesores de defensa. (N/a: si...al final Snape consiguió el puesto ¬¬...aunque continúa como maestro de pociones...por algo es el mejor)

Dumbledore carraspeó de nuevo, y los ojos de los alumnos volvieron a posarse sobre él a regañadientes.

-Queridos alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts- dijo, con voz seria y grave- Es un placer para mí presentaros al joven Jade Dumbledore, que pasará algunos días con nosotros.

Jade se atragantó. Un murmullo de "¿Dumbledore?" llenó el Gran Comedor, y las miradas de todos los alumnos se volvieron hacia él, que limitó a mirar a Dumbledore y alzar un ceja despectiva.

Dumbledore volvió a hablar, y el silencio se hizo en el Gran Comedor, pendiente de sus palabras.

-Os agradecería que tanto unos como otros –continuó, mirando divertido a la mesa de Slytherin- le dispensarais una cálida bienvenida.

Al fin Dumbledore se sentó, satisfecho. Durante unos instantes el Gran Comedor permaneció en silencio, hasta que todos se pusieron a hablar a un tiempo.

Hermione, volviéndose hacia Neville Longbottom, El-niño-que-vivió, preguntó:

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Será su hijo? Nunca he leído nada al respecto...-viendo la mueca pensativa en su rostro, Nev sonrió.

Ron, sin despegar su mirada del joven, respondió:

- Es un poco extraño, ¿no? ¿Creéis que dormirá en Gryffindor?

Hermione frunció el ceño, levemente ofendida. Miró a su alrededor, y vio que Ron no era el único que miraba a Jade con una curiosa mezcla de confusión, desagrado y fascinación. Muchos otros chicos y alguna que otra chica lo hacían, al parecer sin mucho disimulo, porque el joven levantó la mirada del plato y sonrió. Viendo quién estaba sentado a su lado, inició lo que podría considerarse una conversación.

-Señor Snape, ¿cierto?- preguntó, clavando su mirada en el amargado profesor. Éste se limitó a hacer una mueca despectiva y asentir rápidamente antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su comida.

-Sí...Severus Snape, ensayo sobre la poción "_inficio mors mortis retardo_"-repitió, pensativo-...muy interesante, aunque el cuerno de erumpent lo arruinó todo.

Sorprendido, Snape se volvió hacia él.

- El cuerno de erumpent era perfecto para esa poción.- respondió, ligeramente ofendido.

-No dije que no lo fuera. Sólo que el Ministerio no pareció estar de acuerdo...-respondió él, con una sonrisa entre divertida y condescendiente.- Y sin cuerno de erumpent, la efectividad desciende tanto que apenas merece la pena tomarse el tiempo para prepararla.

-Sigue siendo más efectiva que cualquiera de las demás pociones de su campo -replicó Snape, visiblemente alterado. _"Maldito mocoso!"_

- Pero no se acerca ni mínimamente a su posible potencial.- respondió con ojos soñadores.- Es una pena que su Gobierno sea tan estricto respecto a eso...en Bulgaria el cuerno de erumpent es perfectamente legal. No entiendo cómo pueden prohibir un ingrediente tan valioso...en Gran Bretaña tienen que sustituirlo por Aguijones de billywig, raíz de asfódelo y Centinodio, pero el resultado...ah, no tiene nada que ver.

- También empleamos huevos de Ashwinder, Descurainia sophia y crisopos...pero he de reconocer que el resultado dista mucho del de las recetas originales. Sin embargo, la capacidad explosiva del cuerno de erumpent al ser mezclado con ciertos ingredientes, como el eléboro, ha disuadido al Ministerio.- respondió, el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillando con algo parecido a una reticente admiración. _"Pocos mocosos como él entienden la sutileza del sagrado arte de las pociones..."_

-¡Pero eso es lo que no entiendo! Debería ser perfectamente legal, siempre y cuando su uso se restringiese a Maestros en pociones de nivel siete o superior. Y sin embargo el Ministerio se empeña en malgastar semejante cantidad de recursos tan sólo por un par de accidentes aislados...Si una persona es tan estúpida como para mezclar ingredientes que reaccionan violentamente entre sí sin protección, es su problema.

Tonks los miraba, con la boca abierta. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decían... Definitivamente, pociones no era lo suyo, pensó, entornando los ojos y tratando de alcanzar uno de los platos que se encontraban frente a Jade.

Con una exclamación ahogada movió la cabeza y se le quedó mirando, asustada.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- chilló, llamando la atención de más de un estudiante.


	4. Música

(549) CAPITULO TRES: MÚSICA

Jade la observó, burlona.

-¿Qué ha sido qué?

-Eso...- Tonks parecía desconcertada. De pronto, clavó su mirada en Jade y cantó (desafinando un poco, hay que reconocerlo, pero no se le puede pedir que sea perfecta, ¿no?)- Sometimes I feel I've got to Run away I've got to Get away…

- From the pain that you drive into the heart of me…-continuó Jade, al ver que Tonks dejaba de cantar.- _Eso_ es música, y si no me equivoco es más bien una mala imitación de Tainted Love, adaptación de Marilyn Manson.

Tonks, entre irritada y curiosa, continuaba insistiendo.

-Ya sé que es música, lo que quiero saber es porqué he oído música al acercarme a ti.-recalcó, escrutando su rostro en busca de una respuesta.

Jade rió suavemente, y respondió acercándose a Tonks, haciendo que volviese a oír la extraña música.

-Sencillamente, escuchaba música. Limité el sonido a mi espacio, pero al acercarte tanto lo oíste. ¿Necesitas que te lo repita? –preguntó burlón, viendo la cara de asombro de Tonks, que torpemente se giró hacia el otro lado y permaneció en silencio.

Hermione, que había estado atenta a toda la conversación (como gran parte del Gran Comedor) se giró y exclamó, visiblemente admirada:

-¿¡Habéis oído eso!?

-Sí…¡no sabía que Tonks pudiese desafinar tanto!- respondió Ron, a duras penas conteniendo la risa.

-Ahora entiendo porqué se negaba a cantar villancicos con nosotros, el año pasado….

-¡No hablo de eso!-les interrumpió Hermione, irritada.- Aunque ha sido muy poco cortés por su parte...-continúo, aún con gesto de desagrado.- Hablo de cómo ha hablado con Snape sobre pociones, ¡me he perdido a mitad de conversación!

-¿Ah, sí? No he entendido mucho, la verdad...-respondió vagamente Ron, perdiendo el interés y volviendo de nuevo la mirada hacia el misterioso joven.- Lo que no entiendo es porqué se ha sentado en la mesa de los profesores...¿Por qué no aquí? Todos los Dumbledore han estado en Gryffindor, ¿no?

Hermione, que había estudiado el tema, asintió.

- Además, no parece muy contento...tal vez le obligaron a venir, por culpa de la guerra, y todo eso...-especuló Neville, mirando a su amigo.

Ron, que continuaba mirando a Jade, exclamó:

-¡No se parecen en nada! ¿Qué será, su hijo, su nieto,...? ¿Crees que pueda ser un espía de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Es muy sospechoso que haya aparecido así, de repente, sin que ninguno de nosotros supiese nada antes…Deberíamos vigilarle, ya sabes, para asegurarnos de que no es uno de esos asquerosos mortífagos…

-¡Oh, ya cállate, Ron!- espetó Hermione, exasperada por la habitual paranoia y rapidez para juzgar del pelirrojo, y se levantó para irse.

Una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras hizo estremecerse a Neville.

-Vaya, vaya, Longbottom...¿problemas en el paraíso?- preguntó con ironía Draco Malfoy, mirándole con una mueca de desprecio. Tras él estaban Crabble y Goyle, franqueándolo como dos enormes guardaespaldas.

-Ya te gustaría, Malfoy.-respondió Ron, agresivo, apartando al fin la mirada del joven Dumbledore.

-¿Disfrutando de las navidades, Weasel?- respondió despectivo el rubio. Sabía de primera mano que las navidades de la Comadreja se habían cancelado a última hora debido a los ataques de mortífagos a la Madriguera.

-Te voy a...-rugió Ron, levantándose y abalanzándose sobre Malfoy.

-Quieto Ron. No vale la pena.-dijo Hermione con calma, agarrando a Ron de la túnica y evitando que se lanzase sobre el otro.

-Mejor vámonos.-propuso Neville, cortante, lanzando a los otros una mirada de odio.

Desde la mesa de los profesores, dos pares de ojos les observaban con interés.


	5. Revelaciones y más Misterios

(936) CAPITULO CUATRO: REVELACIONES Y MÁS MISTERIOS

Al día siguiente, Neville, Ron y Hermione bajaron a desayunar pronto, como de costumbre, y se sentaron en el mismo sitio de siempre.

Todo parecía normal, exceptuando el hecho de que el Gran Comedor estaba lleno –cuando a esas horas no solía haber nadie- y que la mayoría de las miradas estaban dirigidas a la mesa principal. Y el silencio pensativo que reinaba entre la mayor parte de los estudiantes varones, así como los cuchicheos animados de las chicas.

Cuando entró el profesor Snape, ceñudo, miró nerviosamente a la mesa, y tras comprobar que Jade no estaba allí se sentó y comenzó a comer.

Para decepción de los estudiantes –y alegría de Tonks, que no dejaba de lanzar miradas nerviosas por encima del hombro- el joven Dumbledore no apareció en el desayuno.

Ni en la primera clase. Ni en la segunda. Ni en la comida.

Ron estaba cada vez más nervioso, y a medida que avanzaba la mañana los rumores se volvían más estrambóticos.

-Ya sabemos qué ha pasado.-anunció Lavander, sentándose junto a Hermione y tomando un panecillo.

-Sí.-coincidió Katie Bell, sentándose al otro lado.- Lo tenemos.

Estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor, y Ron al fin despegó la mirada de la mesa principal (N/A: en la que no estaba Jade, por si alguien lo olvidó) para mirar a las chicas.

-¿Qué tenéis?- preguntó, curioso. Era raro ver a esas dos juntas, Lavander solía pasar las horas con Parvati, y Katie solía juntarse con Leanne.

-¡Sabemos dónde está Jade!- dijo Lavander, con un gesto de triunfo.

-Y sabemos- continuó Katie con una sonrisa maliciosa- porqué no ha ido a clases.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntaron Fred y George al unísono, sentándose frente a ellos.

Katie y Lavander compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-Está en su cuarto...

-...en la zona de los profesores...

-...y no asistirá a clases...

-...¡porque no es un estudiante!

Ron, Hermione, Neville e incluso Fred y George miraban a las chicas asombrados, puede que por lo que acababan de decir o por el hecho de que estaban completando sus frases. ¿Desde cuando eran amigas?

-Ehm...¿y cómo sabéis eso?- preguntó George, confundido.

- Y...¿porqué demonios acabáis una las frases de la otra?

Las dos se encogieron de hombros a la vez, y dijeron, como sincronizadas:

-No lo sé.

-Vale, esto es escalofriante.- señaló Neville, mirando fijamente a las dos chicas.

-Bueno –se impacientó Lavander- ¿queréis saberlo o no?

Los cinco asintieron rápidamente y prestaron atención a lo que decían.

-Lo sabemos porque, mientras _inocentemente_ nos escondíamos detrás de una estatua, pasaron Dumbledore y Tonks discutiendo...Tonks parecía muy enojada, y Dumbledore parecía a punto de echarse a reír...

-Y Dumbledore le dijo: "No creo que haya faltado para ponerte nerviosa, y no, no le voy a poner en una mesa normal...no quiere que lo clasifiquen como Slytherin, Huplepuff, Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, y lo respeto. Quiere ser neutro, equitativo, como deberíamos ser todos los profesores de Hogwarts."

- Entonces Tonks le puso mala cara y respondió: "¿Y porqué tiene que dormir en la zona de los profesores? ¿No estaría mejor en una habitación individual? ¿Lejos?" Dumbledore se rió y continuaron andando. Y no nos enteramos de nada más.

-Pero si no pertenece a ninguna casa, no es un estudiante...y por eso no ha ido a clase.- terminó Katie, radiante.

-Vaya...Estoy impresionado.- dijo Fred, mirando con admiración a Katie.

-Y que lo digas, hermano. Bueno, tenemos que irnos, nos esperan otros...asuntos.

-¡Chao chicos!- se despidió Fred, siguiendo a George.

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, tenemos DADA.- les recordó Hermione.- Y Tonks no parece de muy buen humor.

- Tienes razón. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?- gruñó Ron, levantándose también.- ¿Vamos, Nev?

-Sí, claro.- respondió, siguiendo a su amigo y lanzando una mirada apenada a su comida.

Cuando llegaron al aula de DADA, se encontraron con una escena completamente inusual: Tonks perdiendo los nervios.

-¡No quiero que asista a mis clases!- gritó, mirando a alguien que estaba sentado en un pupitre del fondo, elegantemente reclinado sobre una silla. Por desgracia, con Tonks en medio no podían ver de quién se trataba.

-Pero, Nymphadora –respondió una voz melosa- el director dijo que podía asistir a tus clases...

-¡No me llames así! Cuando hables conmigo, me llamarás profesora Tonks, ¿entendido?- volvió a gritar, amenazante.

-Pero, si no me deja asistir a sus clases, técnicamente no es mi profesora, y yo odio mentir...-replicó haciendo un pucherito.- Oh, vamos...¿qué puede pasar? Prometo no hacer estallar su aula...

Tonks le miró, iracunda, y se dirigió a la pizarra para comenzar la clase.

Entonces los asombrados Gryffindor vieron que quien estaba sentado en la silla no era ni más ni menos que Jade Dumbledore, y un murmullo de asombro llenó el aula.

-¡Silencio!- rugió Tonks. Y se hizo el silencio. Inmediatamente. No era habitual encontrar a la joven auror de mal humor, pero cuando eso sucedía era mejor ponerse a cubierto- Hoy van a trabajar por parejas. Señor Dumbledore, con el Señor Malfoy; Finnegan con Crabble, Granger con Parkinson, Longbottom con Weasley...-y así continuó hasta emparejar a toda la clase. Nadie se atrevió a quejarse, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza con la que Tonks sujetaba la pluma y el brillo asesino en su mirada.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, el joven Dumbledore se colocó al lado de Malfoy, en primera fila, y miró fijamente a Tonks.

Cuando éste se giró hacia su compañero –con una pequeña sonrisa seductora que hizo estremecerse a la profesora (N/A: mal pensados, de terror, de intriga, etc,..pobre Malfoy xD) – no pudo sino pensar, irónicamente: "_Por supuesto...¿qué podría pasar? Tan sólo una clase de dos horas llena de adolescentes sobrehormonados y hechizos peligrosos, sumado a un genio en pociones claramente interesado en seducir al pequeño mini-mortífago y que además se apellida Dumbledore..._".


	6. Semana Mágica Internacional de Qué?

(823) CAPÍTULO CINCO: ¿SEMANA MÁGICA INTERNACIONAL DE QUÉ?

La clase de DADA fue un auténtico desastre. Para empezar, la mitad de las chicas miraban a Jade embobadas, sin prestar atención a dónde apuntaban, y el hecho de que Tonks estuviese furiosa no ayudaba mucho, en menos de media hora había descontado más de 300 puntos entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Jade y Malfoy, que habían acabado la práctica durante la primera hora, permanecían ajenos al resto de la clase y las eventuales explosiones producidas por las maldiciones que chocaban en el aire; estaban enfrascados en una animada conversación que nadie más podía oír.

Al acabar la clase Jade sonrió a Malfoy y Tonks, coqueto al primero, burlón al segundo. Con movimientos elegantes y fluidos, recogió sus cosas y salió del aula.

Neville, Ron y Hermione, aún riéndose entre dientes de los resultados de la clase de DADA andaron hacia el Gran Comedor, listos para la cena.

-Jajaja...¿visteis su cara?- rió Ron, gesticulando exageradamente.

-¿Y cuando Dean lanzón el 'demaius' y se mezcló con ese hechizo morado y se le llenó toda la cara de granos?- Neville tampoco podía parar de reír. Desde luego, había sido una clase extremadamente inusual.

-No, lo mejor ha sido cuando el hechizo de Lavander ha chocado con el de Crabble y ha rebotado contra él- repuso Ron, con una carcajada.- ¿Visteis el color de su pelo? Te juro que cada vez que lo vea recordaré ese pelo rosa neón...

-Bueno chicos, parad ya. No está bien reírse así de un compañero...-les recriminó Hermione, aunque una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Sin decir nada más y aún sonrientes, los tres se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Volviendo la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores, Ron no pudo evitar volver a reír. Tonks estaba sentada lo más lejos que podía de Jade, teniendo en cuenta que sus sillas estaban una al lado de la otra, y no paraba de lanzarle miradas asesinas.

Snape entró en el comedor, y tras ver al joven Dumbledore se dirigió hacia él con paso decidido. Era, definitivamente, un alivio respecto a los descerebrados a los que normalmente tenía que enseñar.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Profesor Snape.-replicó él, levantando la mirada del plato para saludar al maestro de pociones.

-Y dime, ¿qué tal tu primer día en el colegio? He oído que no has asistido más que a una clase. Y Nymphadora parecía definitivamente indignada al respecto.

-Nada mal. Estuve en clase de DADA, exploré el castillo...es sumamente interesante el modo en que la magia de los fundadores aún parece manifestarse en este lugar. Por ejemplo, encontré una sala, el estudio de Rowena Ravenclaw, y los hechizos que ella había puesto aún funcionaban. Me sorprendió bastante, a decir verdad. Aunque no es que fuesen especialmente poderosos, lo cual hace aún más extraño que continúen activos.

-¿Encontraste el despacho de Rowena Ravenclaw? ¿Dónde?

-Hum...El pasillo secreto tras el cuadro de Circe (1), ¿lo conoces?

-¿El que está en el tercer piso?- Jade asintió- Sí, tiene como mil puertas...

- Y todas son falsas. Menos una. Cuando intentas abrirla aparece otro cuadro, creo que de Andros el Invencible (2), y si respondes a sus acertijos te permite entrar. Allí hay más puertas, que giran, y tras la puerta dorada (cada una es de un color) está el despacho de la fundadora.-explicó.

-Interesante. No creo que nadie haya estado allí desde hace décadas...

Jade tan sólo asintió, terminando de cenar y apurando su copa para marcharse. Pero en ese momento el director se puso en pie para dar un anuncio.

-Queridos alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts.-comenzó, mirando sonriente a todos los estudiantes que había en el Gran Comedor. Todas las conversaciones cesaron, y los alumnos se volvieron hacia el director, preguntándose qué ocurriría.- Es un placer para mí anunciaros que dentro de **siete** días dará comienzo la Semana Mágica Internacional de Intercambio de Profesorado. Lo que significa que, durante una semana, las profesoras McGonagall y Tonks y los profesores Snape y Slughorn se irán del colegio a modo de intercambio, y cuatro fascinantes profesores vendrán a sustituirlos. Por lo tanto, os ruego que asistáis todos al banquete del viernes, ya que los nuevos profesores os serán presentados allí. –concluyó, y sin más volvió a sentarse.

Jade se levantó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Típico de Dumbledore, tenía que demostrarle que Hogwarts era de hecho un lugar impredecible e interesante.


	7. Recordando

(469) CAPÍTULO SEIS: RECORDANDO

Dumbledore siguió con la mirada al joven mientras salía del Gran Comedor. Toda esa farsa no le hacía sentir nada bien, y es que el joven le ponía nervioso. Si no fuese quién era...

Con un estremecimiento, recordó la primera vez que lo vio.

**:Flash Back:**

Dumbledore estaba nervioso.

No sabía que podría encontrar allí...no había planeado dejarle tanto tiempo solo, pero había sido necesario.

Ascendió la colina a pie, mirando de vez en cuando a la cima con gesto fatigado. Él mismo había establecido los sistemas anti-aparición cuando llevó allí a la pequeña, pero resultaba enojoso tener que hacer todo el camino andando.

Entró en el castillo semiderruido que coronaba la colina, alzándose aún altanero a pesar de las grietas y las paredes caídas.

Se acercó a una puerta estropeada que colgaba apenas de las bisagras. Al mirarla más de cerca podía apreciarse un tallado en ella, casi borrado por el paso del tiempo, ondulando en torno a la manija, milagrosamente intacta.

Dumbledore enroscó sus largos dedos alrededor de la perilla, estremeciéndose ante la frialdad del metal, y la giró.

La puerta y el castillo parecieron disolverse en un torbellino de colores, y volvieron a materializarse en apenas unos segundos.

El castillo, antes en ruinas, se erguía ahora orgulloso y desafiante, decorado ricamente con tapices y muebles delicadamente labrados. La puerta, negra y brillante, se hallaba surcada por destellos plateados y verdosos, y una placa en ella decía:

"Quien así lo desee atraviese esta puerta y asuma el riesgo de no volver jamás."

El anciano, asombrado, volvió a asir la manija, y ante sus ojos sorprendidos los tallados de la puerta se entrelazaron formando palabras que, tras ser leídas, se desvanecían para formar otras nuevas.

"**Anciano, tu corazón es puro y tu necedad tan grande como tu sabiduría. Ambicionas aquello que se encuentra tras esta puerta, más he aquí tu advertencia:**

**De la luz la sombra sale,**

Y no hay luz tan grande

**Que sombra no posea;**

**Y la una, sin la otra,**

**Desaparece y muere.**

**Cuando la luna muera tres veces y extingas la sombra de la Profecía, aquel que temes tomará su venganza."**

Los tallados volvieron a su lugar y las palabras se desvanecieron.

Aferrando con decisión la manija, Dumbledore la giró y abrió la puerta. Lo que encontró al otro lado lo desconcertó.

Un joven estaba sentado en una butaca aterciopelada con un grueso volumen entre sus manos. Se hallaba completamente concentrado en la lectura, y unos desordenados cabellos negros caían sobre su rostro, brillando a la luz de las velas. Vestía una extraña túnica roja, y estaba descalzo.

-¿JAde?- inquirió el anciano, con voz temblorosa, andando hacia él.

**:Fin del Flash Back:**

No...mejor no recordar nada. Todo iba a salir bien, Jade no era de piedra...aunque lo pretendiese. Él podría...Claro que sí. Él podría.


	8. Una Apuesta que Ganar

**(882) CAPÍTULO SIETE: PARVATI, KATIE, LAVANDER, LEANNE Y UNA APUESTA QUE GANAR**

Neville Longbottom estaba intrigado. Hacía casi una semana desde el anuncio de Dumbledore, y al día siguiente conocerían a sus nuevos profesores. Y en todo ese tiempo, Jade no había vuelto a aparecer.

Normalmente, que un alumno faltase no le hubiese molestado demasiado, después del regreso de Voldemort ocurría constantemente. Pero Ron se había pasado cada minuto de los últimos seis días preguntándose, y preguntándole, dónde podría estar el joven Dumbledore, y cuál podría ser su malvado plan. Las únicas que parecían igual de preocupadas eran Lavander, Katie, Parvati y Leanne, por algún motivo más allá de su comprensión. Lavander y Parvati siempre habían sido las reinas del cotilleo, así que no era de extrañar, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que Katie y Leanne compartiesen su interés por el recién llegado.

Irritado, llenó su plato de tostadas y se dispuso a escuchar otro interminable discurso por parte de la recién descubierta locuacidad de Ron.

Pero Parvati y Leanne cortaron por lo sano la perorata del pelirrojo cuando se dejaron caer junto a Hermione con gesto agotado pero triunfante y alzaron el puño en señal de victoria.

-Ya puedes ir preparando tus galeones, Lavander. Esto –recalcó Parvati, señalando unos folios grapados en forma de periódico que había colocado sobre la mesa- pronto estará por todo el castillo.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es _eso_?- preguntó Katie, desdeñosa.

-Esto, querida amiga, no es sino una copia de la entrevista exclusiva que hemos obtenido del misterioso Jade Dumbledore.- respondió Leanne, sin poder contener una carcajada ante la expresión de desconcierto de la otra.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo la has conseguido?- exclamó Lavander, examinando los folios con una mezcla de interés e incredulidad.

-Al principio estábamos como vosotras. Quiero decir, no es como si pudiésemos caminar hasta la mesa principal y preguntarle, ¿no crees?

-Ahá. Así que decidimos averiguar dónde estaba su cuarto para poder esperarle allí y preguntarle.

-Pero, su habitación estaba en la zona de los profesores, así que eso estaba descartado.

-Y entonces, bueno, podría decirse que tropezamos con la solución.- continuó Leanne con una risita.

-Verás, Leanne y yo caminábamos por el castillo, pasada la medianoche, distraídas tratando de encontrar una solución. Teníamos hambre, nos habíamos saltado la cena para seguir buscando a nuestro misterioso huésped...

-Así que fuimos a las cocinas en busca de algo de comer.

-Ya sabes, aquello estaba lleno de elfos...

-Y Parvati estaba tan distraída que tropezó con uno de ellos.- explicó Leanne con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí. Uf, me puso perdida de crema de manzana...- siguió Parvati, arrugando la nariz ante el recuerdo.- El elfo se disculpó como un millón de veces y con un chasquido de los dedos me dejó limpia de nuevo. Y Leanne murmuró: "ojalá todos los problemas se resolvieran así de fácil"

-Y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que probablemente, ¡era así de fácil!

-Y le pedimos al elfo que llevase a Jade una nota de nuestra parte...

-¡...pidiendo una entrevista para la revista del colegio!

-Un momento, ¿qué revista?- intervino Hermione, con el ceño fruncido. Ella no recordaba ninguna revista del colegio.

-Sí, nunca había oído hablar de una revista del colegio.

-Bah, eso no es más que un mero tecnicismo.- repuso Parvati, desestimándolo con un gesto de la mano.

-El caso es que aceptó.

-Y quedamos con él para realizarle la entrevista.

-La copiamos con el hechizo que nos enseñó McGonagall el otro día y se la dimos a las lechuzas del colegio para que repartan una a cada estudiante, sin falta.

-Y a Tonks.- le recordó Parvati.

-Sí, por algún motivo Nymphadora también quería un ejemplar. No las repartirán hasta mañana. Deberíamos haber ido a la lechucería con más antelación.

-Aún así...hemos ganado la apuesta. Si sois tan amables...- exigieron Parvati y Leanne a Lavander y Katie, extendiendo sus manos hacia ellas.

-¿Qué apuesta?- se interesó Ron, viendo cómo las dos sacaban un puñado de galeones de la mochila y se los pasaban a sus respectivas amigas.

-Un placer hacer tratos contigo, Leanne.- dijo Parvati, estrechando la mano de Leanne y guardando sus galeones.

-Sí, lo mismo digo. Katie, ¿vienes? Ya he terminado el desayuno.

Katie miró con tristeza su plato, aún intacto, y suspiró:

-Sí, claro. He perdido el apetito.

-Verás, Ron, Lavander y yo discutimos el otro día, y quiso la casualidad que Katie y Leanne estuviesen en la misma situación cuando entramos en la sala común. Así que les propusimos una apuesta: Katie y Lavander formarían un grupo y Leanne y yo otro, y quién averiguase más de Jade Dumbledore en el menor tiempo posible, ganaba.

-Todas aceptamos, y nos separamos para buscar información acerca de nuestra nuevo compañero, pero era endemoniadamente difícil, y nos llevó más tiempo del que esperábamos.

-Sí, ha sido un verdadero reto.- convino Lavander.

-¿Y sirvió eso para parar la discusión?- se extrañó Hermione. Aquello no tenía el más mínimo sentido.

-Claro. A cada paso que dábamos para investigar a nuestro misterioso Jade, yo echaba de menos la perspicacia de Parvati...

-...y yo los conocimientos de Lavander.

-Y supongo que a Katie y Leanne les pasaría lo mismo.- terminó Lavander, encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que no le interesaba.

-Y ahora, si no os importa...

-...tenemos muchas cosas que descubrir...

-..¡y muchos conocimientos que divulgar!- exclamaron las dos, saliendo del comedor, dejando tras de sí tres sorprendidos Gryffindors.


End file.
